Trapped
by Otaku-Jeannie
Summary: When a new Shen Gon Wu is revealed, the monks find themselves trapped with Chase, Wuya and Jack but it might not be them that is the enemy they have to worry about.


Warnings; Future slash, slightly disturbing themes, crossover, 

Rated; T-M I'm not too sure

Disclaimer; I only own the OC all other's belong to their respective owners.

"That there looks like one might nasty storm a-brewing" Clay said from his perch on Dojo's back. He pointed at the ominous storm fast descending upon the mountains that they were all flying over. Everyone had been quiet for the last half hour which didn't make things easier . Clay knew it was irrational but the hairs on the back of his head were getting stiffer as they headed closer to the newly revealed Shen Gong Wu.

"Oh gee, I hadn't noticed" Dojo grumbled irritably as he continued to glide thorough the wintry skies. He really didn't like the feel of this storm and could tell that the others weren't pleased either. Clay was squeezing him almost painfully, Kimiko's nails were scratching the skin beneath his scales. Dojo was a little surprised that Omi was shaking violently and not from the cold, while Rai was almost as stiff as a statue.

"How close are we anyways? Kimiko asked, pulling her faux-fur coat closer to her. She'd read on her PDA that the weather service had already issued severe blizzard warnings for the area and urged people to stay indoors thought the county and neighboring ones as well.

"Just over those mountains, I think." Dojo answered.

"You think?" Rai asked speaking for the first time this entire trip. As the Dragon of Wind, he was to a certain extent attuned to his element and there was something almost unnatural about the coming squall.

"Well, you see someone must have moved it because I don't remember hiding any Wu here." Dojo answered thoughtfully. "I hate when that happens, especially with the more dangerous Wu." The dragon grumbled beneath his breath.

"Whoever did chose a most remote place to take it." Omi added trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll say this place is as solitary as the Lone Star o' Texas" Clay said looking out on the scenery. The had to admin the pine lined mountains were beautiful in it's own way. "though can't say I particularly care for the weather though.

"True but perhaps the weather will discourage our foes from coming." Omi exclaimed happily. His hopes of brightening up the heavy mood were dashed as he received four disbelieving stairs. "Or not." he admitted in defeat.

"Yeah we know enough people stupid enough to come out in a blizzard like this. " Rai said gloomily.

* * *

Somewhere chains clanged and rattled before finally giving way. The exertion had made her sore but now wasn't the time to worry about that. Breathing raggedly she dragged her feet up the stairs to the barrier between her and the light.

It was time, one of the most powerful wu had revealed itself and this one couldn't fall into the monk's hands. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, Wuya tore the dungeon door off it's hinges and barreled to Chase Young's chambers.

* * *

"Either someone's talking about you." Jack cringed at the smug tone while checking the instrument panel in front of him. "Or it's that pesky remission we warned you about." Jack snarled and squeezed the controls.

"You know, I didn't ask you to come along Brandy." Jack snapped back. He was getting a headache and felt tired but he couldn't stop now, he had to get to that wu first and he was damned if a little thing like the flu was going to stop him or a reluctant tagalong for that matter.

"I didn't want to come along, It was your father's idea I baby-sit you" Jack's companion lectured sternly. "And we both know how he gets when in business mode Whisky". Jack nodded silently, for while his father wasn't always around he knew better than to bother Mr. Spicer when he got down to business. Instead he focused on the Wu, the sooner he got it the better.

* * *

Chase Young had never been a heavy sleeper. During his training days, it had saved the lives of both him and Guan countless times even before they had been accepted into the temples as candidates for dragonhood. He'd known the witch was coming even before she'd even stepped foot into the corridor leading to his private champers.

With an irritated hiss, Chase arose from his bed and calmly strode to the door. He had been forced to contain Wuya after her latest attempt to overthrow him, namely a love potion that was supposed to make it's victim susceptible to the suggestions of the caster and create a strong lust reaction.

It was lucky for the red-headed woman that Chase needed her superior attunement to the Shen gon Wu - he himself only catching vague glimpses at best. The Xiaolin Dragons were becoming stronger and the magical trinkets would tip the scales to make them unstoppable by the Heylin side, something that Chase, as a member of said side could not allow to happen.

"I trust you have a good reason for disrupting my rest." Chase began, stopping Wuya in her tracks. Silence fell upon the hall like an executioner's axe. "I'm waiting." Chase continued irritably at his guest's lack of answer.

"The, Oroboros Seal, it has, it's, just revealed itself." Wuya panted out as she collapsed to the floor fatigue catching up to her at last. The Seal had been one of the small list of Wu she and Chase agreed that the Xiaolin side must not get ahold of under any circumstances.

"Hurry and tell me where the Seal is so we can get it immediately" Chase barked angrily as he closed the distance between them and pulled the Heylin witch to her feet.

* * *

"It's inside" Jack said pointing to the impressive building ahead of them. The large building had an alpine flair to it's architecture and was nestled in a scenic but desolate valley. He looked back at his unwanted companion. Green eyes glared holes through his back causing Jack to stiffen.

"What exactly does this sheng-gon-dohicky look like anyways?" Brandy asked nonchalantly as they both looked for a potential entrance.

"Funny you should ask, I don't know." Jack said with a pathetic laugh. He stopped dead at the annoyed stare he was getting from his cousin. "A-all I can get from this is that a Wu goes active and it's location." Jack said pointing to his Wu detecting watch earning him an annoyed scowl.

"Look, the sooner I find the Wu, the sooner we can be gone." Jack began, wrapping his arm around the other's shoulder. "Help me find a way in and once I get the Wu and we can go back home before anyone else comes ." Jack continued with a large grin.

"Who else is insane enough to come out here with a severe blizzard ready to deep-freeze this place!" Brandy asked throwing off her cousin's arm from her shoulder.

"That's a funny story…." Jack trailed off nervously.

* * *

The wind had gotten harsher the closer the Wudai Warriors got to the Wu. Dojo was straining against the winds, Rai unable to do more than a minor decrees the storm's fury.

"Rai why are you not able to control your element?" Omi began irritably, once again feeling the bitter sting of not being rightfully named Shoku. For the most part he had accepted the decision but sometimes it did still irk him. Was he not the best fighter amongst them, was he not saved the day more often than not? Why wasn't it enough for him to be named their leader?

"I don't know Omi" Rai snapped back the strain of even this iota of control taxing him greatly. "There is something really weird about this storm, like it's being controlled by something." The dragon of wind had the feeling that the weather was going to be the least of their worries.

"I know what you mean partner, this place has got me as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rockers." Clay added wishing he dared risking putting his hand on Rai's shoulder in a show of support. Unfortunately, the wind was fierce and falling was near the bottom of things he did not like to do. In fact, the conditions had forced Clay to tuck his beloved hat down the front of his jacket so that he could use both hands to hold on.

Behind him, Clay felt Kimiko grip onto his shoulders at the mounting force of the gale. He half turned his head and saw Kimiko embarrassedly clutching at his jacket, Omi's small hands wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Just. A. Little. Further…" Dojo gasped out straining against the winds as he passed a mountain range. Exhausted he began gliding down to the earth below. They landed on a steep slope overlooking a large Alpine inspired building not too far from a vast hedge maze. "There, it's somewhere over there." Dojo said pointing a weary claw in the building's direction. As the dragon shrunk to his normal size, Clay scooped him up and placed both Dojo and his hat upon his head.

"I hope it's inside." Kimiko said as the made their way down the mountain.

* * *

"You cannot get an exact location?" Chase spat out at Wuya. Without a doubt, the Xiaolin Dragons were already en route to the Oroborus seal and if they didn't hurry a confrontation would be inevitable.

"It could be that the power of the Seal is spreading over a wide area or it might be innate power in the area," Wuya answered thoughtfully, "but I have a general idea. Perhaps if we got closer. I'd be able to track it better" Wuya said in a seductive purr as she draped herself over Chase's chest.

"Let us hope so." Chase replied tersely and concentrated on the directions Wuya gave him and they both disappeared in a snap of Heylin Magic.

* * *

Jack had the nagging feeling that there was something important he should be remembering right about now. He'd heard of this place, the hotel that Jack was now searching, but somehow the connection wasn't completely making it. Whatever it was, Jack tried to tell himself, couldn't be too important

It was silent the deeper he got into the building, a stark contrast to the howling winds outside and although the windows were still letting in lots of sunlight it still felt creepy and foreboding. Jack was about to use the Ring of the Nine Dragons just so he wouldn't be alone when his detector went wild.

Jack tripped over the flat ground on his way to where the device was pointing, a large display case stuffed with knick-knacks. He passed his wrist over each one until his watch beeped eagerly over what looked like an enamel statuette of a sleeping snake. "I wonder what this does." Jack said to himself as he picked up the Wu triumphantly.

* * *

"Oh Chase, can you feel it? This place is particle reeking with evil." Wuya exclaimed as she looked around the lush ballroom. While the décor was not to here tastes, it could be easily changed. "This will make a wonderful summer palace one I, err that is we take over the world."

Chase simply smirked while thinking 'You'll be lucky if I decide to lock you into a oubliette once I take over." as he watched the witch fawn over the opulent scene. "I wouldn't get too comfortable, the monks are close by and I don't' trust this place."

"It's a building what could it possibly do." Wuya said with a laugh as she went to search for the Wu. Chase watched her heave and thought, the same could be said of any of the Shen Gon Wu, the children who had defeated them time and again or even of the small bean both of them were acquainted with.

* * *

"That's odd." Rai said as he lead the others into the building. The door hadn't been locked, still Rai wasn't as glad to be out of the storm as he should be.

"So where's the Wu?" Kimiko asked as she pulled out a compact to see the damage the elements had taken on her hair and makeup.

"I think the storm was too much for Dojo," Clay answered as he pulled the sleeping dragon out from under his hat. "Guess we'll just have to look around for it ourselves."

"Man talk about a needle in a haystack." Rai muttered under his breath before straining up. "Ok then, we'll spit up-"

"And I will find it first with the help of my tiger instincts!" Omi interjected cheerfully. "Now which way is the Wu?" Omi continued boastfully.

Rai glowered for a moment, it was getting on his nerves how Omi seemed to take every opportunity to either show up Rai or put him down. Master Fung had advised the dragon of the wind that Omi had always considered himself as the inevitable leader so when it turned out that Rai was the better leader it had wounded his pride a little. Rai had taken the advice and tried to be understanding but today Omi seemed to be determined to push his buttons.

"You know Omi, you aren't the only one with 'Tiger Instincts', " Rai punctuated the last two words by making quotation marks with his fingers. " besides this isn't a race. Everyone we'll split into pairs and meet back there by the stairs in about an hour." Rai said with an air of finality. To his surprise, Kimiko grabbed Clay's hand and began heading towards the offices. Omi and Rai blinked before glairing at one another once again.

* * *

Outside, a figure slunk around in the hedge maze. The biting cold didn't faze it as it watched the windows and glared hatefully at those inside and safe from the storm nor was it aware of the scrutiny it was under.

Chase could feel multiple presences, most of which were far too weak to worry about. These ghosts seemed to be a part of a larger presence, one that was just beyond Chase's ability to detect it, a new threat. Chase was tempted to collect Wuya and leave but decided better of it. If he waited, no doubt she would encounter the monks and wear them down a bit before he'd step in collect the Wu and take his humbled ally back home.

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me." Kimiko said as she finally released Clay's arm from her grip. "I just didn't want to be around for another one of their fights."

"I know what you mean, they have been butting heads more often than a pair of mountain goats." Clay agreed rubbing his arm to get the circulation back into it.

"Do you think it's still over Rai being named Shoku?" Kimiko asked with a frustrated sigh as she and Clay walked down the hallway.

"This mess is more dragged out than my Uncle James' dinner toasts." Clay agreed grimly.

"I know." Kimiko said in grim agreements before brightening. "Now common and let's find that Wu and show them." Clay smiled and opened the nearest door and gestured for Kimiko to go ahead.

* * *

Jack froze at the sound of footsteps, knowing that it was bad news whoever they belonged to. Quickly he looked about and decided to hide, maybe if he was lucky there would be a small chance for escape.

Just as he dove behind an old-fashioned sofa, Jack saw a pair of bare woman's feet and the ragged edge of her robes. His heart hammed in fear as Jack realized that Wuya was in the room with him. Part of his mind wondered if since technically he had the Wu, would this mean she couldn't detect it anymore or if he should just ditch it and run. 'No, I got here first, I got to it it's mine.' Jack thought to himself as he prepared to run out of the room. Before he could do so however, the couch was lifted and there was nothing between him and the Heylin witch.

"Hello Jack, it's been a while." Wuya greeted drolly. It had been over three months since they had last laid eyes on each other, and as far as she was concerned not nearly long enough.

"H-hey Wuya, funny meeting you here." Jack answered as the growing knot in his stomach told him that he was about to get another nasty beating.

"Enough beating around the bush, hand over the Ouroboros Seal and any other Wu you have and maybe I won't break your bones." Wuya barked throwing the sofa across the room and cracking her knuckles menacingly.

Jack suddenly had an idea and pointed the snake statuette at Wuya and called out the Wu's name. He was rather surprised when instead of attacking Wuya the snake sprang to life and wriggled in his hands wrapping it's tail over the Ring of the Nine Dragons and coiling around his hand before biting down on the ring, there was a flash of magic and suddenly Jack felt like he was being cleaved apart.

TBC

C&C, and any offers to beta read would be apreciated


End file.
